


all of me is headed towards you (i wanted you baby)

by februa



Category: MXM (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, lapslock, still dont know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/februa/pseuds/februa
Summary: donghyun gets a little tipsy and then he spots his ex in a crowd. so what does he do? kiss the nearest handsome stranger, of course.





	all of me is headed towards you (i wanted you baby)

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from boy by the boyz.  
> check out those monster rookies!!  
> unbata-ed

donghyun is indeed not a party kind of guy. he’s the stay at home and fiddle with his guitar for hours on end type of guy. he’s the guy you ask for homework from cause you weren’t in class last week kind of guy. and he just couldn’t say no to sewoon, his friend of nearly four years. because after all, donghyun was the never-reject-an-invitation type of guy.

 

“i’m so nervous, i could throw up,” sewoon says loudly over the thrumming music playing throughout the household. they were currently in the living room of lee daehwi, an underclassman that shared a psychology class with the both of them. 

 

“please don’t do that. maybe you just need another beer or something,” donghyun suggests, holding his own red cup in front of his friend’s face. 

 

“i’m not about to make any regretful drunk decisions, donghyun. you, on the other hand, might have already had a little too much,” sewoon adds. donghyun just chuckles and takes another sip. donghyun was not big on alcohol in general, but perhaps it was the vibe of this party that enticed him to drink a little more than he usually would. (or maybe it was the fact that upperclassman ong seongwu had convinced him to take shots. and no one said no to ong seongwu, especially not if you were donghyun who never rejected an invitation.) his body felt warm and his mind felt a little fuzzy, but it made everything just that much more enjoyable, even the uncomfortable warmness everyone’s body heat was creating or the eardrum-bursting music. it was a mystery to why nobody had called the cops on them.

 

“oh god, i see him over there,” sewoon finally announces, startling donghyun enough for him to spill a bit of his drink.

 

“aw, fuck,” he mumbles.

 

“it’s fine, you can make woojin mop it up later. but did you hear me? he’s over there!” sewoon exclaims as he motions towards the living room area. indeed he was there; lee gwanghyun, one of donghyun and sewoon’s good friends. he was in their shared songwriting class last semester and sewoon had been incredibly interested in collaborating with him. why he was so nervous to ask about that, donghyun had no idea, but in a way it was endearing. they both end up just staring at the guy in silence before donghyun gets fed up with it and perhaps a little bored of waiting.

 

“go get ‘em tiger!” donghyun calls out as he gives sewoon a shove towards gwanghyun’s direction. the latter stumbles a bit, but eventually starts walking over on his own albeit timidly. donghyun chuckles again at his friend. as he watches him, his eyes can’t help but spot a familiar blonde head of hair near him. he squints a little to try and get a better look and just as he’s about to recognise him, the head turns towards him and suddenly he’s staring directly at kim donghan. a wave of anxiety hits him and he flushes even redder than the alcohol had originally been making his face.  _ of course he had to be here _ , donghyun thinks to himself pitifully. he panics a bit as he also sees a tall figure looming behind donghan. it’s kwon hyunbin, his ex's new lover. the dude must be like seventy feet tall with how long and lithe and legs are, and don’t even get donghyun started on his charmingly chic facial features. the model-like couple are both looking at him now and donghyun almost thinks that he sees donghan is saying something about coming over here to hyunbin. he panics again. he can’t be seen here alone and his only lifeboat has stumbled off to ask for music writing tips or whatever the hell. he glances around frantically, but still slowly enough as to not show the couple approaching that he was losing his mind. he really doesn't know a single person here. his heart is racing and he’s almost certain he’s breaking into a sweat now as they keep weaving through the crowd and getting closer to him. he immediately spots a head of muted red hair near him. donghyun can’t explain what about it has him so drawn, but he’s still freaking out and his brain has already began piecing a plan together. he pushes through a few people to get to him and stands in front of him awkwardly where he was leaning against the counter. the guy is handsome; soft features and somewhat reminiscent of an animal, he can’t quite put his finger on it in his drunk and confused state. a llama? donghyun is a little speechless, and it could be because of this guy's good looks, but maybe that’s just cause donghan is only four feet away and still inching closer, a friendly “hey donghyun!” already about to leave his lips.

 

“do you need something?” the stranger asks after a beat. he’s realizing he’s just standing and staring at him so in a fit of adrenaline, he pulls the guy’s collar down and bumps their teeth together into a sorry excuse of a kiss. donghyun doesn’t really move because that would be totally inappropriate, even more inappropriate than kissing a random guy at a party while you’re half past tipsy and trying to show your hot ex that you’re most definitely not sad and alone at the moment. he feels the slightest pain in his teeth from bumping them, but he prays that this action will convey what he wants from this dude right now so he can avoid verbally spewing that request out. he opens one eye- the one facing away from donghan- and sees that the other dude’s eyes are also still open. donghyun pulls away quickly and pats the other guy’s collar awkwardly. 

 

“i am so sor-”

 

“hey donghyun!” and cue donghan.

 

“uh, hi,” donghyun greets awkwardly.

 

“this is hyunbin. you’ve met before, right?”

 

“hey,” hyunbin smiles and waves and donghyun is pretty sure he just heard four girls swoon behind him. (donghyun almost swoons, too.)

 

“yeah, we did a lab together once,” donghyun states dryly, adding a short chuckle at the end in an attempt to make things more casual. that definitely doesn’t work and it ends up sounding out of place, but donghyun’s mind is racing to fast to care. 

 

“oh cool, cool… and who’s this?” donghan smiles sweetly with the eye crinkles and all as he glances towards the red head. "i can assume you two are more than acquaintances?"

 

“uhhhhh,” donghyun trails off. he doesn’t even know the guy’s name!

 

“it’s im youngmin, nice to finally meet you both,” he says and reaches a hand out to shake donghan and hyunbin’s hands. he takes his other arm and puts it around donghyun’s shoulder lightly. donghyun looks up at him in shock. “donghyun has told me a lot about you two! good things of course,” he chuckles. his chuckle doesn’t sound awkward at all.

 

“really? that’s a relief then,” donghan says and the four of them laugh stiffly. “well it was nice meeting you. we should really start heading out now. good seeing you, donghyun!” donghan says quickly and whisks hyunbin away. he watches as they disappear further and further into the crowds of people and leave out of sight completely. donghyun instantly lets out a breath as his body relaxes. he is suddenly hyper aware of the presence right next to him and around his shoulders and tenses up again. youngmin must feel this because he retracts his arm swiftly.

 

“i hope i acted the part,” he remarks with a small smile.

 

“um yes, thank you so much. and sorry,” donghyun blurts out choppily.

 

“i’ve seen that donghan guy around campus and i’m not really surprised that you wanted to do that,” he laughs. donghyun can’t help but think that his laugh is fantastic. he tells himself it’s the alcohol.

**Author's Note:**

> heyo hyello  
> i wrote this short lil blurb back in september with my friend because we were doing this two hour writing thing and we ended up just sitting there for two hours before we actually wrote something. i forget what our prompts were, but i knew we had to write dongpaca which is how this came to be. it was my first time writing dongpaca and it's short and a little cliche, but it's kinda fun so i thought i would share. and you know, with youngmin's birthday coming up and all. i love that christmas boy!  
> thanks for reading! feel free to leave some comments & kudos :)  
> by the way, stan the boyz


End file.
